Anthropus Camps
'Anthropus' Troops and Resources by Level *Talismans only awarded with a Great or Elemental Dragon in the march 'Item Drops From Camps'Edit Level 1-4: Blink, Hop, Skip Level 5+: Great Dragon Armor Level 7+: 100 or 500 Fangtooth Respirators, Volcanic Runes, Glowing Mandrakes, Banshee Talons Every 500 Anthropus killed with a GD/ED will reward you with one anthropus talisman. For no losses, do not send SSDs or BDs. Ranged troops work best with the GD/EDs except the Wind Dragon. Banshees work well with the Wind Dragon...The same number of banshees, as shown on the table, will also clear the level without any losses when sent along with Wind Dragon. Minimum Requirements: Troop TypeEdit ***LBM Warning Use LBM at your own risk on level 6-10 camps. Many users have received massive losses due to DoA's RNG. If you have better troops, use them. Minimum amounts to beat camps by troops type. If you have a lower number with LOWER researches... post it. Do NOT post a number with higher researches. You can remove ATs if you do not want resources and use Minotaurs to protect your LBM. 'Longbowmen' :Add 10% ATs for extra safety measure. :ATs= armoured transport :lbm = longbowmen :WC = weapons calibration *Level 1 - 50 + 5 ATs (Met 3, Med 4, WC 4), *level 1 - 60 + 147 porters (met1, med0, wc2) *Level 2 - 300 + 47 ATs (Met 2, Med 2, WC 2) *level 2 - 320 + 600 porters (met1, med,0 WC2) *Level 3 - 500 + 72 ATs (Met 4, Med 5, WC 2) *level 3 - 550 + 800 porters (met1, med0, WC2) *Level 4 - 1.5k + 100 ATs (Met 4, Med 4, WC 7) Tested 1/2 *Level 4 - 1,095 + 2500 Minotaur + 100 porters (met4,med0, WC4) Tested 1 (lost 100 minotuar) *Level 5 - 4.5k + 100 ATs (Met 4, Med 4, WC 7) Tested 1/2 *Level 5 - 6K + 750 ATs (Met 5, Med 4, WC 5) *Level 5 - 5.5k + 100 ATs (Met 4, Med 3, WC 6) 100% *Level 6 - 6k + 108 ATs (Met 7, Med 7, WC 7) Tested w/ Met 4, Med 4, WC 7... lost 93 ATs *Level 7 - 35k + 200 ATs (Met 7, Med 7, WC 8) *Level 8 - 45k + 1k ATs (Met 6, Med 6, WC 8), 42k + 1k ATs (Met 8, Med 8, WC 8) *Level 9 - 90K + GD (Met 9, Med 9, WC 9) , 60k + 2k ATs +GD (Met 6, Med 8, WC 8) *Level 10 - 120K + GD (Met 9, Med 9, WC 9) 'Swift Strike Dragons'Edit *Level 1 - 120 (Met 3, Med 0, Drag 3) *Level 2 - 1800 (Met 3, Med 0, Drag 5) *Level 3 - 2500 (Met 4, Med 4, Drag 4) *Level 4 - 4500 (Met 4, Med 4, Drag 4) *Level 5 - 10k (Met 4, Med 4, Drag 4) *Level 6 - 18k (Met 4, Med 4, Drag 4) *Level 7 - 30k (Met 4, Med 4, Drag 4) *Level 8 - 47k (Met 8, Med 8, Drag 8) *Level 9 - DON'T USE (Need more than 100k) *Level 10 - DON'T USE (Need more than 100k) 'Battle Dragons'Edit *Level 1 - 20 (???) *Level 1 - 35 (Met 2, Drag 3, Med 3) *Level 2 - 899 (Met 7, Med 8, Drag 5) *Level 3 - 1k (Met 6, Med 5, Drag 5) *Level 4 - 3,200 (Met 3, Med 5, Drag 3) *Level 5 - 6k (Met 5, Med 4, Drag 5) *Level 6 - 10k (Met 7, Med 7, Drag 8) *Level 7 - 15k (Met 8, Med 8, Drag 8) *Level 8 - 28k (Met 8, Med 8, Drag 8) *Level 9 - 57k (Met 8, Med 8, Drag 8) *Level 10 - 110k (Met 10, Med 10, Drag 10) 'Banshees'Edit *Level 1 - 200 *Level 2 - 400 *Level 3 - 800 *Level 4 - 1k Bans *Level 5 - 2k Bans *Level 6 - 4k Bans *Level 7 - 8k Bans - *Level 8 - 16k Bans *Level 9 - 24k Bans *Level 10 -50k Bans ALL RESEARCH LVL 10 'Fangtooth'Edit *Level 1 - 15FT (Met 9, Med 8, WC 8) *Level 2 - 25 FT (Met 9, Med 8, WC 8) *Level 3 - 50 FT (Met 9, Med 8, WC 8) *Level 4 - 100 FT (Met 9, Med 8, WC 8) *Level 5 - 750 FT (Met 9, Med 8, WC 8) *Level 6 - 1k FT + 2k LBM (Met 9, Med 8, WC 8) *Level 7 - 2k FT + 2k LBM (Met 9, Med 9, WC 9) *Level 8 - 11k FT + 1 LBM + 500 ATs + ED (Met 8, Med 9, WC 9) *Level 9 - 14k FT + 1 LBM (????) *Level 10 - 24k FT + 1 LBM (Met 9, Med 9, WC 9) 'Lavajaws'Edit *Level 1 - *Level 2 - *Level 3 - 35 LJ + 100 ATs *Level 4 - 45 LJ + 100ATs *Level 5 - *Level 6 - *Level 7 - 425 + 200ATs (Met 10, Med 9, WC 10) *Level 8 - 800 + 200 ATs (Met 10, Med 9, WC 10) *Level 9 - 2k + 214 ATs *Level 10 - 3.5k + 250 ATs Minimum Requirements: Entire TableEdit 'For Beginners'Edit To use this chart: *Scroll down to the level camp you want to attack. *Are you looking for the "Max Loot" or "Min Loot." See descriptions below if you are unsure. *Will you be using "Slow" troops (LBM/ATs) or Speed troops (Dragons/Banshees)? *Look to the right side under the "Research" column... which researches closely match your own? *You should use the troops or combination of troops listed to the left of the "Researches" you have selected. Each row represents a different option, for example: 75 LBM + 33 Porters is one option 33 LBM + 5 ATs is another option 'Minimum Troops for Minimum Researches' Enter the minimum number of troops needed to defeat an Anthropus Camp''' without losses'. '''Types:' *'Slow Min Loot': Minimum # of Beginners troops.loot doesn't matter. ; LBM, Minos, ATs, Porters. *'Slow Max Loot': Minimum # of Beginners troops collects Max Resources; LBM, Minos, ATs, Porters. *'Speed Min Loot': Minimum # of SSDs, BDs, Banshees; For quick hits when loot doesn't matter. *'Speed Max Loot': Collects Max ResourcesSSDs, BDs, Banshees; For quick hits when loot is desired. *'Elite Troops': Giants, FT, Ogres, LJs, FMs; Advanced troops with advanced researches. *'Great/Elem. Dragon Use': Any troops + GD/EDs; Used for farming Anthropus Talismans. **Also see Anthropus talismans for more of these reports. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO HELP, POST A BATTLE REPORT WITH RESEARCHES AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE IN THE SLIDESHOW. Please make sure 5 attacks haven't lost troops! RNG CAN EFFECT THE OUTCOME OF BATTLES USING LBM... USE THEM ON HIGHER LEVELS ''' AT YOUR OWN RISK! This can happen at all levels, but happens more often at ''' levels 5-10. If you lose troops 1x out of 10, it is RNG. If you lose troops every time, it is because your researches are too low.